


Mojo Misuse

by Stabbyvamp



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic, M/M, Misunderstandings, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 22:16:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stabbyvamp/pseuds/Stabbyvamp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Midam Week 2013</p><p>Prompt: <em>Midam misinterpretation because of species angst? Like Michael does something angelicly infuriating and doesn’t get why Adam is upset, with angry and/or make up sex.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Mojo Misuse

"Mike I swear to- you know what? You can’t just zap me clean every morning. I like taking hot showers, I like washing my own damn hair, and I like having a minute to myself every once in a while!”

"But it isn’t necessary to put all of those chemicals onto your body! I could cleanse you with less than a thought, it would be so simple if you’d just-” And Michael draws in a breath, like he’s getting ready to shoot off another round of arguments when he pauses, deflating so suddenly Adam doesn’t even pick up on the change in his expression. “Are you saying that you don’t want me around?”

"What I’m saying is-" understanding hits him like a punch to the gut and, dammit this would all be so much easier if there was some kind of ‘How to Date an Archangel’ handbook, "no Michael, no no no, that’s not it at all. Don’t…” Adam can’t even finish his backtracking because he’s got his arms full with a nearly hysterical Archangel speaking I’m sorry, Adam please don’t leave (me), please in hushed tones into the crook of his neck.

It breaks Adam’s heart to have this much hold over Michael. He’s already forgiven him for the events that took place in the Cage, but Mike still radiates so much guilt and he does anything and everything he can to make up for harsh times; zapping everything clean (which Adam loathes because he takes pride in household chores) and doting on Adam and healing every little cut and bruise that pops up (admittedly this isn’t so bad because Adam tends to get banged up a bit running around the hospital where he works), even with all of this he’s still so anxious and self-conscious that when even the smallest creep of doubt sets it he’s frantic to make it right (kind of ironic for a being of faith to be so swayed by doubt).

"Michael," he starts, pulling his lover closer and letting his hands roam up and down his strong back in a gesture of comfort. Adam can feel how tightly Michael is gripping the fabric of his shirt in his fists and he can’t do anything except be there for these moments when faith and strength aren’t enough, when actions speak louder than words. 

They stay silent until they’ve both calmed down a bit and the hold they have on each other is less out of desperation and more for the pleasure of touch; hands slipping under shirts, dry kisses on the neck, and fingers sweeping back stray locks of hair. Adam cradles the back of Michael’s head in his palm as Michael gets adventurous in his nuzzling, teeth nipping gently at the skin of Adam’s neck, Adam lets his tongue dart out to wet his bottom lip and he bares his throat a little more. 

"Mm babe, you wanna use your mojo a bit?" Michael makes a noise to express that he is listening, but he doesn’t plan on stopping half way on the bruise he’s sucking right now. "Zap us to the bathroom and ditch our clothes. I’ll show you the joys of- ahh hmmm, a nice hot shower, yeah?"

The smile Michael gives him a moment later is downright predatory. 

Adam will never get used to ‘flying’ with Michael, the whole being in one place one moment and somewhere else the next, it can really fuck with a guy’s head. They pop into existence without a stitch of clothing on either of them, the warmth of skin against skin feels like the first time all over again, and Adam is glad that Michael thought to use his grace to flip the light switch; it might have killed the mood to be giggling and stumbling around a dark bathroom for a minute.

After ‘one more kiss’ becomes shameless rutting and harsh breathing Michael reluctantly lets Adam leave his embrace to fiddle with the shower settings, but he doesn’t have enough self control to not wrap his arms around Adam’s waist from behind. The squeak of the pipes isn’t enough of a distraction to keep him from mouthing at the space between Adam’s shoulder blades and letting one hand caress over Adam’s stomach to feel the comfort weight beneath his palm while his other hand slips a bit lower, curling loosely around the base of Adam’s quickly hardening cock.

Of course, Michael’s actions are enough of a distraction and Adam lets himself get lost in the feel of the Angel’s length skimming between his cheeks, his moan echoes loudly against the tiles and he nearly breaks the dial off of the faucet when Michael shifts to align his erection to nudge behind his heavy sack. 

"Adam, finish whatever you’re doing or I swear I’ll have you bent over the counter and I’ll ‘zap’ us clean afterwards." Adam can’t let that happen, now can he? That would defeat the whole purpose of- whatever the hell kind of compromise that this has become. He turns the knob to warm and prays that it’s bearable. 

"Get in then." Hissed out between Adam’s teeth, because Michael is getting in this damn shower to fee the wonders of warm water pounding onto his skin if it’s the last thing Adam does. 

Once inside it isn’t all bodies knocking onto cold tiles and bruising kisses like either of them were secretly anticipating, at first. Michael steps under the shower, settling himself amongst the clouds of steam, his shoulders sag and from one blink to the other his eyes remain closed. “Oh.” And that kick-starts Adam’s harsh grabbing desperation because, Oh Oh, after weeks- no months of passive aggressive skirting around the issue the Angel finally gets it after three seconds, unbelievable.

Adam crowds against the Archangel and throws his arms around his shoulders, pulling him down for a harsh kiss, teeth touching and tongues eager to tangle with each other. He grabs onto Michael’s now wet hair and yanks hard enough for Michael to grunt into what little space is left between their mouths and buck his hips to meet his straining erection to Adam’s. Michael kisses like he’s trying to consume, wide sweeps of his tongue along the roof of Adam’s mouth, sucking on Adam’s tongue until he draws a lip into his own mouth to worry the flesh between his teeth, and most of the time Adam struggles just trying to keep breathing through it all.

The slick wet glide of skin against skin is almost too much, cocks gliding against one another between snapping hips and arching into the touches. They end up with Adam’s back pressed against the wall after a bit of maneuvering and it’s so easy to leap onto Michael, wrap his legs around the Archangel’s narrow hips and lean into his embrace; chest to chest, skin tacky from sweat and steam.

"Fuck me." Hushed and rushed, Adam hates how broken his demand is, but he needs, and he has absolutely no qualms about Michael conjuring up slick onto his fingers; one teasing around his rim then slipping gently inside then two, three thrusting quickly into him, stretching him wide and sloppy just how they both like it.

The blunt nudge of Michael’s cock against his clenching hole is wonderful, but sinking down to the hilt in one go feels even better.

Their breaths mingling against each other’s mouths is the only sound in the room apart from the pitter-patter of droplets onto the floor until they find rhythm and every thrust is a direct strike to Adam’s prostate, after that Adam starts a steady chanting stream of fuck me fuck me fuck me and Michael is so in awe of his partner’s pleasure that between his own panting grunts beloved falls from between his lips like a prayer. 

Adam comes first, just like every time they’ve joined flesh apart from their first time, and the remnants of his orgasm are washed down the drain. Michael comes a few minutes later, hands gripped tightly to Adam’s waist leaving bruises for them to discover tomorrow and they lazily rut against one another until they are completely spent.

"Mmm can I just ‘mojo’ us dry and into bed now?" Michael asks. The laugh Adam barks out echoes more loudly against the tiles than any of his moans did.

"You’d like that wouldn’t you?" Adam slowly untangles his legs and drops his feet to the shower floor, once he’s steadied himself he reaches past Michael for the body wash, they are gonna finish this shower dammit.

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr](http://graceturbation.tumblr.com/)


End file.
